<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перевёрнутая Дженни by Komissar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595819">Перевёрнутая Дженни</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar'>Komissar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Detectives, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Post Revolution, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хэнк и Коннор расследуют похищение ценной вещи и по ходу дела (почти) перестают скрывать друг от друга свои настоящие чувства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перевёрнутая Дженни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано специально для #HANNOR_EVENT2020 #DBH_EVENT2020<br/>Рассказ будет опубликован в сборнике.<br/>Так что если вы его заказали и не хотите спойлеров, пока не читайте :)</p>
<p>Бета: Kawaitte_Fox</p>
<p>Прекрасный арт к фанфику от артера Disco Bumbag: <br/>https://twitter.com/discobumbag/status/1264855777195495425/photo/1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Коннор!</p>
<p>В голосе лейтенанта сквозили недовольные нотки, он говорил в повышенном тоне, что за последнее время редко случалось в их совместной работе.</p>
<p>Коннор привычно смахнул сообщения о программных сбоях с внутреннего экрана и сфокусировал взгляд на напарнике.</p>
<p>— Да, Хэнк?</p>
<p>— Хорош пялиться, ты меня уже напрягаешь.</p>
<p>Коннор поморгал, пытаясь привести взбудораженную систему в некое подобие стабильности, и быстро прокрутил запись последних десяти минут. Действительно, объектом его внимания в течение этого времени был лейтенант Андерсон.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, я анализировал действия свидетеля.</p>
<p>Коннор легко позволил себе эту маленькую ложь, так как сейчас не место и не время рассказывать о том, чем он занимался на самом деле. Да и сложно было бы рассказать: переводить новые чувства в чёткие, понятные слова не так-то просто, особенно когда столько вариантов определений. Прежде нужно разобраться самому. В одном Коннор был уверен точно: это не те чувства, о которых нужно говорить сразу. Если, разумеется, нет задачи поставить человека в неудобное положение — а поступать так с Хэнком он не хотел.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — Хэнк внимательно посмотрел на него, и Коннор ответил лёгкой улыбкой. </p>
<p>Хэнк скептически прищурился, и тогда Коннор отпустил себя, хмурясь. </p>
<p>За то время, что они работали вместе, лейтенант хорошо узнал его, научился с лёту понимать состояние, а Коннор уяснил, что в большинстве случаев лучше всего работает честность.</p>
<p>— Вчера ты мог погибнуть. Пуля прошла слишком близко.</p>
<p>— В первый раз, что ли. — Хэнк философски пожал плечами, слегка расслабляясь. — Что ж ты так каждый раз переживаешь, работа есть работа. Сколько можно тебе говорить?</p>
<p>— Я знаю. Но…</p>
<p>Коннор замолчал. Вчера риск оказался особенно высок, ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и понимание того, как легко он мог потерять напарника, навалилось со всей своей удушающей силой. Стресс и новые эмоции привели к серьёзным сбоям в системе, в то же время отключиться и уйти в гибернацию было нельзя: Коннор не мог оставить Хэнка без присмотра. Даже при том, что всё обошлось.</p>
<p>Не сейчас.</p>
<p>— Но — что?</p>
<p>— Я мог тебя потерять. Вероятность успешной защиты составляла менее десяти процентов.</p>
<p>— Гм…</p>
<p>Хэнк явно смутился под прямым, серьёзным взглядом Коннора. Между ними возникло едва ощутимое напряжение — так бывает, когда тема слишком острая и обсуждать её никто из собеседников не готов.</p>
<p>Они уже несколько раз говорили об этом. Точнее, Хэнк выговаривал Коннору, что он сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться и не нужно так усердствовать, но Коннор не воспринимал это как весомый аргумент перестать.</p>
<p>Теперь же приоритетность защиты напарника, друга и… кого-то большего приобрела новый оттенок, окрасилась тревожной нежностью.</p>
<p>Терминал на столе Хэнка мелодично зазвенел, и лейтенант с видимым облегчением принял вызов, отвлекаясь от разговора.</p>
<p>— Лейтенант Андерсон, к вам посетитель. Он настаивает на личной встрече, — сообщила ST300, секретарь с ресепшен. — Мистер Говард Бек.</p>
<p>— Говард? — удивлённо переспросил Хэнк. — Да, конечно. Оформляй пропуск.</p>
<p>— Твой знакомый? — заинтересованно спросил Коннор. </p>
<p>За время работы с Хэнком он ни разу не слышал этого имени, но Хэнк человека явно знал, и Коннор ощутил укол любопытства, как и всегда в таких случаях.</p>
<p>— Ну можно и так сказать. По наследству. — Хэнк усмехнулся, взглянул на Коннора, но тот решил не продолжать сложный для них обоих и неуместный сейчас разговор. </p>
<p>Только напомнил себе, что сейчас-то ситуация под контролем. </p>
<p>Уровень стресса начал медленно снижаться. </p>
<p>— Это хороший друг моего отца, и меня он тоже давненько знает. Похоже, у него проблема, иначе он вряд ли бы явился сюда лично.</p>
<p>С этими словами Хэнк ушёл, а когда вернулся, за ним семенил низенький, тощий старичок, поминутно вытирающий блестящую от пота лысину. Остатки волос белоснежным нимбом топорщились вокруг неё, придавая ему довольно комичный вид. На ходу старичок что-то объяснял Хэнку, эмоционально жестикулируя.</p>
<p>Коннор быстро проверил свой внешний вид — перед знакомыми напарника нужно выглядеть особенно безупречно, и, когда лейтенант и его гость остановились рядом, он поднялся с места.</p>
<p>— Говард, это Коннор, мой напарник, — представил Хэнк. — Коннор, это Говард Бек, он филателист, в Детройте один из самых известных.</p>
<p>— Рад, рад, очень рад. — Говард ухватил Коннора за руку и принялся энергично трясти. — Господи правый, я так надеюсь на вашу помощь! Хэнк, я могу доверить это только тебе! Никому! Больше! Это трагедия, это потеря для всего мира!</p>
<p>— Рассказывай. — Хэнк кивнул Коннору, и тот предложил расстроенному филателисту стул, куда мистер Бек рухнул, словно его разом покинули все силы.</p>
<p>— Её украли! — тихим шёпотом воскликнул он. — Мою гордость, моё сокровище, мою Дженни! Сделайте же что-нибудь, умоляю!</p>
<p>Он закрыл лицо руками и всхлипнул.</p>
<p>Коннор переглянулся с Хэнком, уже подключаясь к сети и принимаясь выискивать нужную информацию.</p>
<p>Учитывая профессию Говарда, вряд ли речь шла о пропаже человека.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— «Перевёрнутая Дженни», одна из самых известных и дорогостоящих марок в американской филателии. Примечательна изображением перевёрнутого самолёта Curtiss JN-4. На две тысячи двадцатый год в мире сохранялось около ста экземпляров, на текущий момент их осталось шестьдесят восемь.<p>Слова Коннора прервал горестный стон Говарда.</p>
<p>— Но почему ты хранил её дома? — спросил Хэнк, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения за дорогой.</p>
<p>Чтобы не тратить времени даром, они быстро оформили дело и отправились изучать место пропажи. По дороге Говард начал немного успокаиваться, но, когда Коннор принялся озвучивать Хэнку детали, снова впал в уныние.</p>
<p>— Она хранилась в надёжном месте, куда никто не мог попасть, кроме меня! Я сделал всё, чтобы её защитить. Я… Я же…</p>
<p>Говард замолчал и громко вздохнул. </p>
<p>Коннор коротко переглянулся с Хэнком.</p>
<p>— Коллекционеры, — беззвучно произнёс Хэнк, слегка закатив глаза.</p>
<p>Коннор склонил голову набок, размышляя. Понятно, Говард не мог расстаться со своим сокровищем, эмоционально к нему привязался и не нашёл в себе сил ограничить круглосуточный доступ.</p>
<p>— Кто знал о том, что вы храните марку у себя? — Коннор повернулся к Говарду, наблюдая за его реакцией. </p>
<p>Тот снова принялся комкать в руках носовой платок.</p>
<p>— Никто, конечно же!</p>
<p>— А ваши домашние? Был ли у кого-то кроме вас доступ?</p>
<p>— Молодой человек, не держите меня за идиота. Разумеется, нет! — возмущённо откликнулся коллекционер. — Даже моя помощница не смогла бы зайти туда сама.</p>
<p>— Говард не женат, — прибавил Хэнк, сворачивая к одноэтажному дому в конце улицы. — Коллекционирование марок — его единственная страсть.</p>
<p>— Вот именно! Женщины и особенно дети представления не имеют, как бережно обращаться с ценностями. Им только дай — всё переворошат, всё уничтожат…</p>
<p>Говард взмахнул руками и, едва дождавшись, пока Хэнк припаркуется, выскочил из машины и весьма резво для своего возраста побежал к входной двери.</p>
<p>— Что ж, пойдём посмотрим. — Хэнк выключил двигатель.</p>
<p>— Не предполагал, что коллекционирование — настолько эмоциональная сфера, — в некотором замешательстве сказал ему Коннор.</p>
<p>— О, ещё какая. Когда я слушал рассказы Говарда об этом, всегда думал, что работа в полиции по сравнению с филателией — просто лёгкая прогулка под дождём. Ну и Говард… он настоящий фанат своего дела.</p>
<p>— Я заметил.</p>
<p>Дверь им открыла Хлоя. Коннор непроизвольно шагнул вперёд, становясь плечом к плечу с Хэнком, и подавил в себе желание прикоснуться к нему, чётко обозначить для RT600 территорию.</p>
<p>— Мистер Бек попросил меня оказывать вам полное содействие.</p>
<p>Голос у Хлои был тихим и печальным. Диод на виске резко мельтешил жёлтым.</p>
<p>— Хэнк, пойдём же, пойдём, что вы там застряли, — раздался откуда-то из глубин дома крик Говарда. — Хлоя, веди их сюда, скорей!</p>
<p>— Я поговорю?</p>
<p>Имело смысл разделиться и допросить Хлою отдельно, чтобы её не отвлекал Говард. Коннор вопросительно глянул на Хэнка, и тот кивнул.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойтесь, я знаю дом, найду Говарда сам, — сказал лейтенант и уверенно двинулся вперёд по коридору.</p>
<p>— Где мы сможем пообщаться? — обратился к Хлое Коннор.</p>
<p>Та провела его в гостиную. Маленькое помещение казалось ещё меньше из-за огромных, в потолок, книжных шкафов, забитых увесистыми томами и альбомами. Альбомы также заполоняли почти все поверхности: грудились на столе, на стульях и диване, аккуратными горками выстраивались на полу. На длинном комоде россыпью лежали листы с марками, почтовые конверты.</p>
<p>Коннор осторожно передвигался вслед за Хлоей по проложенным в этом лабиринте дорожкам, а затем аккуратно сел на предложенное кресло. Хлоя изящно опустилась на место напротив. Сложила руки на коленях.</p>
<p>— Каковы твои функции? — начал Коннор, быстро изучив её. </p>
<p>Следов некорректного обращения нет, корпус цел. Только внешние признаки стресса.</p>
<p>— Я секретарь мистера Бека. Веду его дела, каталогизирую коллекцию, отвечаю за переписку с поставщиками и сообществом филателистов. Дополнительная функция — домашнее хозяйство.</p>
<p>— Почему не приобрести специализированного андроида для выполнения бытовых задач?</p>
<p>Хлоя отвела глаза и сжала руки. Коннор молчал, пока не видя необходимости надавить.</p>
<p>— Я справляюсь, — наконец ответила она. </p>
<p>Диод мигнул красным. </p>
<p>— Хорошо справляюсь. Мистер Бек согласился, что покупка второго андроида — нерациональная трата средств. К тому же я давно работаю, я всё тут знаю, он меня ценит, и… я бы не хотела…</p>
<p>Коннор кивнул. Девиант, привязанный к своему человеку, — не редкость. Он и сам попал в эту статистику. Но сейчас не время об этом думать.</p>
<p>— Расскажи, что произошло. Пропажу обнаружили утром?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Тогда начни со вчерашнего вечера.</p>
<p>— Всё было как обычно. Я приготовила Говарду чай, отнесла в спальню. Ответила на несколько писем. После этого ушла в гибернацию по требованию системы.</p>
<p>— Посетители? Звонки?</p>
<p>— Нет. Утром я прошла в кабинет, чтобы подготовить расписание встреч и посещения гашений на следующую неделю, а потом услышала крики Говарда. Он поднялся ко мне, был очень зол и расстроен. Но я ничем не могла помочь, я ничего не видела и не слышала. — Хлоя на секунду зажмурилась, покачиваясь. — Если бы я только оставалась в сознании! Я так хочу помочь, но я совсем ничего не могу сделать. Говард так переживает.</p>
<p>Она уткнулась лицом в ладони и замерла. Коннор потёр подбородок. Он мог бы продолжить допрос, но, если Хлоя открыта для сотрудничества, есть и другой вариант.</p>
<p>— Ты могла бы помочь, согласившись на обмен данными. Это значительно ускорит расследование, — предложил Коннор.</p>
<p>К тому же в этом случае он сможет дать Хэнку всю информацию, и лейтенанту не придётся задавать ей дополнительные вопросы. Непрофессионально, иррационально — но он не желал, чтобы они лишний раз общались. </p>
<p>— Я готова, но… у меня есть личные данные. Если ты понимаешь. Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>— Эта информация не относится к расследованию, — уверенно сказал Коннор, протягивая руку и снимая скин. — Я её пропущу.</p>
<p>Хлоя медленно кивнула и нерешительно приняла ладонь Коннора. Он крепко обхватил её пальцы. Они соединились.</p>
<p>Коннор действовал быстро, но старался быть деликатным, не вламываясь в чужую систему, а аккуратно вытаскивая из неё нужные ему детали. Хлоя морщилась, но терпела неприятный процесс, и Коннор ощущал её нервозность и готовность помогать во что бы то ни стало. Ради своего человека она делала всё, что могла.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за сотрудничество. Теперь я должен вернуться к напарнику. — Коннор встал.</p>
<p>Он узнал всё необходимое и хотел поговорить с Хэнком.</p>
<p>— Я ведь больше не нужна? Мне хотелось бы вернуться к делам, — спросила Хлоя, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты сможешь найти путь сам.</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Ну как? — поинтересовался Хэнк, когда Коннор спустился в подвал, где Говард оборудовал помещение для хранения ценностей. — Узнал что-то?</p>
<p>— Да. Нужно поговорить.</p>
<p>Коннор занялся сканированием помещения, но ожидаемо не нашёл никаких следов — ни на тяжёлой металлической двери с двухфакторной идентификацией и кодовым замком, ни на самом сейфе внутри комнаты не выявилось признаков взлома. Только потожировые следы самого хозяина. Для протокола Коннор сделал реконструкцию событий, восстановив метания мистера Бека, сохранил файл в виртуальной папке с материалами по делу.</p>
<p>Закончив, подал знак Хэнку, и тот кивнул.</p>
<p>— Будь на связи, Говард, — сказал он коллекционеру, обменявшись рукопожатием. — Как только появятся какие новости, я тебе позвоню.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Хэнк, спасибо. Я только на тебя и рассчитываю. На вас с напарником, ох, я не хотел обидеть. Боже, как же я теперь буду…</p>
<p>Распрощавшись наконец с Говардом, Коннор и Хэнк сели в машину.</p>
<p>Хэнк развернулся к Коннору, слегка навалившись на руль. Коннор выпрямился. Обмен мнениями по делу был одним из его любимых моментов в каждом расследовании. </p>
<p>— Выкладывай, что у тебя? </p>
<p>— Я просканировал память Хлои с её добровольного согласия. Она непричастна, и, более того, она испытывает сильные чувства к мистеру Беку, так что вряд ли бы приняла участие в преступлении, которое доставит ему столь много негативных эмоций. Однако охранные системы дома в порядке, следов взлома помещения нет. Логично предположить, что к пропаже марки имеет отношение либо Хлоя, либо сам владелец. Кто-то со стороны не смог бы проникнуть в дом и вскрыть комнату и сейф, не оставив следов.</p>
<p>— Говард может получить огромную сумму по страховке, да, — согласился Хэнк. — Списывать со счетов такой мотив нельзя, но… я давно знаю Говарда. Он скорее отрежет себе руку, чем допустит такую историю. Совсем уж снимать с него подозрения нельзя, но… чёрт. Давай пока займёмся темой с покупателями? Хлоя же тебе сказала?</p>
<p>Он с досадой стукнул кулаком по рулю.</p>
<p>— Вероятность виновности мистера Бека невысока, — согласился Коннор, пытаясь успокоить Хэнка хотя бы немного. — Марку неоднократно пробовали выкупить. Большинство предложений датируется прошлым и позапрошлым годом, а последнее поступило всего месяц назад. Речь шла о сумме в четыре с половиной миллиона долларов. Конечный заказчик неизвестен, переговоры велись через посредника. Мистер Алим Дахали. По моей информации, он ранее проходил по одному из твоих дел.</p>
<p>— Было такое. — Хэнк усмехнулся. — Несколько лет назад. Потом он стал паинькой, ни разу не привлекался, сейчас магазин антиквариата держит. Ну поехали поговорим.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Магазин со сдержанной, но явно дорогостоящей вывеской «Антиквариат и редкости со всего мира» располагался на Вудворд-авеню, почти в центре города.<p>— Неплохо устроился, — прокомментировал Хэнк, толкая тяжёлую деревянную дверь.</p>
<p>Коннор привычно пристроился следом, на этот раз отдавая ему инициативу и приготовившись внимательно слушать.</p>
<p>В мягком полумраке помещения нежно звякнул колокольчик.</p>
<p>— Ба-а, кого я вижу! Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон собственной персоной!</p>
<p>Навстречу им выкатился невысокий, лоснящийся толстяк, гостеприимно разводя руки и расплываясь в широкой масляной улыбке. Коннор заметил, как мистер Дахали нервно переводит взгляд с Хэнка на него и обратно. Есть что скрывать? Впрочем, даже невиновные люди волновались от визита полиции.</p>
<p>— Проходи, проходи, уважаемый, рад тебя видеть! Чай? Кофе? Жена с утра приготовила отличную пахлаву, лучшую в городе, ой, как знала! Эй, Ниям, ставь чайник, на стол собирай, дорогие гости пожаловали!</p>
<p>— Мы по делу. — Хэнк поднял руку, останавливая поток красноречия. — Не стоит утруждаться.</p>
<p>Толстяк разочарованно прижал обе руки к сердцу и горестно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ах, дела-дела. Навестил бы Алима просто так, посидели бы, поговорили о старых добрых временах…</p>
<p>Он замолчал. Коннор едва заметно улыбнулся и принялся изучать выставленные на продажу товары. Подошёл к большим напольным часам, украшенным богатой резьбой, начал рассматривать изящно вырезанные детали.</p>
<p>— Вот именно. Давай лучше поговорим о временах насущных, — тем временем продолжил Хэнк. — Проблема тут возникла, Алим, и ты мне поможешь с ней разобраться.</p>
<p>— Я весь внимание. — В голосе толстяка послышалась фальшивая готовность угождать. </p>
<p>Похоже, он знал, на что способен лейтенант Андерсон, и не горел желанием его провоцировать.</p>
<p>Коннор мягко коснулся пальцем гладкого, почти тёплого дерева.</p>
<p>— Ох, отойди, не трогай, это старинная вещь! — мгновенно вскинулся Дахали, его тон тут же сменился на сварливый. — Больших денег стоит! Ты столько не стоишь, сколько она. Сломаешь — Хэнк не расплатится!</p>
<p>— А ну рот закрой, — рыкнул Хэнк. — Будешь ещё моему напарнику указывать. Сам и покроешь, поди доходы выросли за последний месяц?</p>
<p>Алим всплеснул руками.</p>
<p>— Да какие доходы — слёзы, Хэнк, слёзы вдовьи, которых нет! Мало берут, традиции не чтут, а у меня такие вещи хранятся — загляденье.</p>
<p>— И ты решил подработать посредником? Что-то я у тебя тут марок не вижу. Говорят, ты ими заинтересовался в последнее время.</p>
<p>— Нет, сложный товар. — Алим притих и, отдуваясь, переместился за прилавок. — Трудно редкости доставать, покупателей искать. Невыгодно.</p>
<p>— Так я и говорю: посредником, — напомнил Хэнк, облокачиваясь на витрину из толстого стекла, под которой мягко поблёскивали разноцветными камнями старинные украшения. — Кто к тебе обращался в последнее время с заказами?</p>
<p>— Никто, — быстро ответил Алим. Коннор бросил взгляд через плечо, визуально фиксируя эмоции человека. Врёт. Но Хэнк и так это понимает.</p>
<p>— Правда? А Говард Бек утверждает, что ты к нему с предложением приходил, — продолжил Хэнк. — Неужто ты сам решил выкупить ценность? Ну-ка, скажи мне, Алим, откуда у тебя четыре с половиной миллиона свободных взялось? За старое принялся, а?</p>
<p>Толстяк резко вспотел, его дыхание участилось. Коннор оторвался от часов и переместился поближе, наблюдая за изменением состояния человека. Тот молчал, явно не собираясь сразу выкладывать информацию. Колебался.</p>
<p>— Может, стоит поближе заняться твоими делами? — надавил Хэнк. — Давно с налоговой общался? А проверка контрагентов когда в последний раз была?</p>
<p>— Хэнк, уважаемый, ну что ты, что ты, — жалобно запричитал Алим. — Я законопослушный гражданин, я соблюдаю законы, плачу налоги. У меня репутация.</p>
<p>Коннор подумал — вот сейчас он разовьёт тему взаимоотношений налогоплательщиков и полиции. Но Хэнк не позволил этому случиться.</p>
<p>— Проверим? — добродушно предложил он.</p>
<p>— Ты мне руки выкручиваешь.</p>
<p>Коннору почудилось движение за цветастой занавеской, прикрывающей вход в подсобные помещения, и он подошёл ближе. Заметив это, Алим замахал руками:</p>
<p>— Кыш, кыш! Нияма мне напугаешь.</p>
<p>— Ну так что? — Хэнк выпрямился, оттолкнувшись ладонями от витрины. — Назовёшь мне имя или продолжим в другом месте?</p>
<p>Алим нервно облизнул губы, поёрзал.</p>
<p>— Элайджа Камски.</p>
<p>Коннор, отвлекаясь от занавески, быстро глянул на Хэнка, встретил ответный взгляд.</p>
<p>Это объясняло почти всё. Но требовало серьёзного обдумывания.</p>
<p>— Не так уж сложно посотрудничать было, правда? Спасибо, Алим. Это тебе зачтётся.</p>
<p>С этими словами Хэнк вышел из магазина. Коннор, кивнув огорчённому толстяку, двинулся следом.</p>
<p>— Ну и неприятный же тип, — вздохнул Хэнк.</p>
<p>Он закурил, прислонившись к машине. Коннор встал рядом, сунул руки в карманы.</p>
<p>— Камски — вор? Блин, я в это не верю, — наконец выдал Хэнк, резким движением стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты. — Хотя у него вроде как мотив имеется, он же собирался выкупить «Дженни». И возможность — наверняка он легко мог использовать Хлою Говарда, она ему запросто могла сама марку отдать.</p>
<p>— Но у неё не было доступа к хранилищу, — напомнил Коннор. Мысль о Камски-преступнике его смущала, но вероятность такую он вполне допускал.</p>
<p>Будучи баснословно богатым человеком, создатель мог получить всё, что хотел. Но мистер Бек не продал марку, и деньги здесь не играли никакой роли — Говард отказался бы от любой предложенной суммы. Возможно, отказ оскорбил Камски, и тот решил использовать альтернативный вариант.</p>
<p>— Чёрт его знает, Коннор. Может, ты и не нашёл ничего у неё в голове, но Камски грёбаный гений. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.</p>
<p>— Понимаю. Каковы наши дальнейшие действия, Хэнк? Едем к мистеру Камски?</p>
<p>Хэнк выбросил окурок в ближайшую урну, взглянул на часы.</p>
<p>— Сначала обед. Дело делом, а у меня с утра и крошки во рту не было. Давай в «Чикен Фид», а там решим.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За обедом было единогласно решено, что ехать нужно. Пока Хэнк наслаждался своим бургером, Коннор работал: дал задание ST300 предупредить мистера Камски о визите, подготовил протоколы бесед со свидетелями по делу, составил и частично заполнил таблицу для анализа данных.<p>— Ты бы выдохнул, — привычно предложил Хэнк. </p>
<p>Он всегда говорил Коннору делать перерывы в работе, но тот чаще всего отказывался: чувство нагрузки на систему и ощущение собственной полезности ему нравились. В том числе полезности для Хэнка и их общего расследования.</p>
<p>Хэнк поворчал немного, но не стал уговаривать. Даже подождал, пока Коннор не закончит все дела, и только потом быстро допил лимонад и сел за руль.</p>
<p>— Ты это видишь? — спросил Хэнк через двадцать минут после того, как они выехали на прямую дорогу к дому Камски.</p>
<p>— Последние десять минут. — Коннор взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, а затем извернулся на своём месте, глядя напрямую через стекло. — Две «Феррари-Рома».</p>
<p>Хэнк утопил педаль газа в пол, и машина резво прибавила скорости.</p>
<p>— По наши души, точно, — проворчал он. — Камски эскорт прислал?</p>
<p>— Не вижу смысла. — Коннор слегка развернулся, одновременно следя и за преследователями, и за Хэнком, готовый в любой момент его подстраховать. — Если только он не передумал с нами встречаться, и…</p>
<p>В этот момент мощные феррари нагнали их старенький олдсмобиль и пристроились по бокам, почти впритирку. Хэнк чертыхнулся, выжимая из машины максимум.</p>
<p>«Остановитесь», — пришло Коннору обезличенное сообщение по сети.</p>
<p>— Требуют остановиться, — передал он Хэнку.</p>
<p>— Хуй им в пятку! — отозвался тот и резко выкрутил руль, обгоняя одинокий додж.</p>
<p>Феррари пришлось разделиться, но спустя несколько секунд они снова заняли своё прежнее положение.</p>
<p>Сейчас Коннор как никогда жалел, что андроидам не полагалось оружия. Вряд ли их собирались убивать прямо сейчас, однако с ним бы он чувствовал себя спокойнее.</p>
<p>Постепенно их начали прижимать к обочине — медленно, но неотвратимо. Хэнк матерился и ругался, однако поделать ничего не мог — к двум феррари присоединилась «Ламборгини-Сиан» и пристроилась вперёд, отрезая даже гипотетическую возможность оторваться.</p>
<p>— Оружие не трогать, — отрывисто сказал Хэнк, когда они наконец остановились. — Это приказ.</p>
<p>Коннор промолчал. Он не мог обещать. Если возникнет угроза жизни Хэнка, он сделает что угодно — независимо от последствий.</p>
<p>— Коннор!</p>
<p>Двери преследовавших машин открылись, и на асфальт синхронно шагнули три изящные женские фигуры. Три Хлои, одетые в одинаковые чёрные комбинезоны.</p>
<p>— Твою же мать…</p>
<p>Одна из Хлой направила пистолет на лобовое стекло и недвусмысленно кивнула.</p>
<p>Хэнк и Коннор вышли из автомобиля, причём Коннор выбрался через водительское место, чтобы стоять как можно ближе к лейтенанту.</p>
<p>— Поднимите руки, — потребовала Хлоя с пистолетом.</p>
<p>— Ну и к чему этот цирк? — поинтересовался Хэнк, выполняя требование. — Если мистер Камски не готов к встрече, мы могли бы приехать позже.</p>
<p>— Вам не стоит посещать мистера Камски вообще, — заговорила Хлоя слева. — Мы просим вас отказаться от этой идеи. Встреча вам ничего не даст. К тому же она отменена.</p>
<p>И Коннор понял.</p>
<p>— Это вы, — сказал он. — Вы выкрали марку. Для создателя.</p>
<p>Хлои молча улыбнулись.</p>
<p>— И что, собираетесь нас пристрелить? — спокойно поинтересовался Хэнк. </p>
<p>Уровень стресса Коннора резко поднялся.</p>
<p>— Нет. Мы убедим вас закрыть это дело и договориться с мистером Беком. Он наверняка прислушается к вам, лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор, а ты должен удалить все данные о расследовании. Доказательства уничтожения марки мы предоставим.</p>
<p>— Тогда хватит махать этой игрушкой. — Хэнк кивнул на пистолет и медленно опустил руки. — И давайте поговорим как цивилизованные… гм, люди.</p>
<p>Немного поколебавшись, Хлоя сунула оружие в кобуру на поясе.</p>
<p>— Милая, ты же понимаешь, что это невозможно? Вы украли очень дорогую вещь, а это уголовное преступление, — мягко сказал Хэнк. — Лучшим для вас выходом будет вернуть нам марку, и тогда мы все сможем сделать вид, что это всего лишь небольшое недоразумение.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли мистер Камски будет рад узнать, что вы причастны, — добавил Коннор.</p>
<p>— Он будет рад получить вещь, которая ему по нраву. И по достоинству оценит наши усилия. Мистер Бек проявил неблагоразумие, отказываясь от продажи. — В голосе Хлои проскользнуло неподдельное возмущение. — Даже когда получил информацию, кто является конечным заказчиком. Но он просто… не поверил!</p>
<p>Хэнк тихо вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Коннор, для нас это очень важно. — Хлои посмотрели на него, и Коннор увидел в их взгляде мольбу. — Пойми.</p>
<p>Он понимал. Их любовь к человеку, их желание во что бы то ни стало сделать ему приятное и готовность пойти ради этого даже на нарушение закона. Но вся его система восставала против такого решения задачи, и он отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Ну ладно, дамы, пора заканчивать. — Хэнк достал мобильный. — Камски разберётся, что с вами делать.</p>
<p>Хлое потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы достать пистолет и выстрелить. Хэнк коротко вскрикнул, отдёргивая руку. В следующий момент Коннор выбил у Хлои оружие и ударил её в тириумный насос. Присел, уклоняясь от ударов двух остальных, достал одну подсечкой снизу. Услышал сзади выдох Хэнка, звуки ударов и рванулся назад, получив вдогонку по скуле. Прижал человека спиной, вырывая у него оружие, и выстрелил, ранив одну из Хлой в плечо. Они замерли, как были, — первая Хлоя прижимала ладони к груди, стоя на коленях, вторая схватилась за плечо, третья застыла, готовая напасть в любой момент.</p>
<p>Коннор всем корпусом ощущал тяжёлое, сбитое дыхание своего человека. Он не мог обернуться и посмотреть, как Хэнк. Для этого следовало вывести из строя последнюю Хлою, но, прежде чем он это сделал, Хэнк положил тяжёлые, горячие ладони ему на плечи.</p>
<p>— Стоп, — негромко сказал лейтенант, но таким голосом, которого Коннор ещё не слышал никогда. — Успокоились, все. Ты, помоги подругам. Коннор, отдай это мне. Ну!</p>
<p>— Я не хотела причинять ему вред! — крикнула первая Хлоя, обращаясь к Коннору.</p>
<p>— Вот и хорошо, вот и славно. А теперь. — Забрав пистолет у Коннора, Хэнк коротко сжал его плечо. — Мы поедем домой. Вы возвращаете нам марку, это не обсуждается.</p>
<p>— Хэнк! — Коннор вскинулся, собираясь оспорить, но лейтенант снова сжал его плечо.</p>
<p>— Дома.</p>
<p>— Тогда я поведу, — сдаваясь, процедил Коннор, яростно глянув на Хлой. — И это не обсуждается. А вы… раз вы так любите создателя, как вы можете оскорблять и унижать его, предлагая ворованный предмет? Как вы будете себя чувствовать, обманывая мистера Камски? Если вы думаете, что это приемлемо, значит, и ваша любовь — не более чем дорогостоящая, красивая ложь.</p>
<p>С этими словами он отвернулся и сел за руль, дожидаясь Хэнка.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хэнк сидел на кухне, запрокинув голову и утомлённо глядя в потолок, прижимая к начинающей опухать скуле пакет с замороженными овощами. Коннор, исходя возмущением, беспокойством и сочувствием, аккуратно обрабатывал ссадины на его лице дезинфектантом.<p>Ехать в больницу лейтенант отказался наотрез, нарычав на Коннора сначала за долбоёбство, потом за неподчинение приказам, а потом за то, что рисковал, как последний идиот. Коннор упрямо сжимал губы, молчал и не защищался. Он сильно переживал, глядя на ссадины и царапины на лице лейтенанта, на сбитые костяшки пальцев, — Хлое не потребовалось много времени, чтобы причинить вред, и он всё ещё хотел бы убить. Хотя бы одну, ту самую, которая напала на Хэнка.</p>
<p>Из-за которой тот теперь выглядел так, будто попал в вольер с тиграми.</p>
<p>Хэнк зашипел, когда Коннор коснулся салфеткой особенно болезненной царапины, и дёрнулся.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, сиди спокойно, — терпеливо попросил Коннор.</p>
<p>В другом случае он был бы счастлив прикасаться к этому человеку, но теперь так нервничал, что пропускал все ощущения от процесса, сосредоточившись на отдельных действиях.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты напал на них вслед за мной? — наконец спросил Коннор. </p>
<p>Он очень нежно коснулся рассечённой брови Хэнка, смачивая раствором. </p>
<p>— Я бы справился. И ты бы не пострадал.</p>
<p>Хэнк шумно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — проворчал он. — Справился бы он, ага. Она тебя чуть в шею не добила, и что бы я тогда делал? Ты хоть понимаешь, как бы я без тебя…</p>
<p>Он замолчал, закрыв глаза. Зажмурился. Выдохнул. </p>
<p>— И всё же тебе нужно беречь себя, — мягко, но настойчиво сказал Коннор. — Это очень важно — гораздо важнее, чем я. Меня можно восстановить. Так или иначе.</p>
<p>— Ни хуя это не важнее, — устало, но очень искренне проговорил Хэнк, не открывая глаз. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, балбес.</p>
<p>Коннор услышал, как часто забилось его сердце. Увидел, как дёрнулся кадык, когда человек сглотнул, как едва заметно сжались пальцы на пакете.</p>
<p>До этого момента лейтенант никогда не озвучивал таких вещей, и Коннора переполнило чувство благодарности и пронзительной нежности. Никакие слова, никакие фразы не могли передать весь спектр эмоций, которые он ощутил в этот момент.</p>
<p>Единственное, что он смог сделать, — это взять Хэнка за руку и мягко прижаться губами к сбитым костяшкам. Горячая ладонь человека дрогнула и замерла под его прикосновением.</p>
<p>Хэнк широко распахнул глаза, глядя на склонившегося над ним Коннора, и в его взгляде тот прочитал всё то, что до этого оставалось невысказанным.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро Коннор подобрал конверт, который кто-то просунул под входную дверь. Надорвал край, повернул, и на его ладонь невесомо опустился тонкий квадратик бумаги с рифлёными краями — та самая «Перевёрнутая Дженни».
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>